


Specifications (Markiplier)

by TheRainRogue



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other, Slice of Life, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You refused to call yourself a YouTuber simply because you didn’t take it seriously. The grind of providing constant content, editing said content and then dealing with all the hate that comes from being popular… it all sounded like an absolute nightmare to you. You just wanted to make whatever you felt like at the time without worry. Because of this, your channel only had just over two hundred subscribers and most of your videos didn’t even break fifty views. Your channel was honestly a mess of all kinds of fandoms – video games, fan-made music videos, collections, cats. There was no set theme of any kind.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: One Shots, YouTubers





	Specifications (Markiplier)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,196 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Other/Misc, YouTube ☁



_This was written for uncomfie’s[writing challenge](https://uncomfie.tumblr.com/post/176305939455/uncomfies-writing-challenge-so-so-so-ive-had) over on Tumblr several moons ago. The prompt I chose is #5 “You should really be more specific sometimes.”_

* * *

You refused to call yourself a YouTuber simply because you didn’t take it seriously. The grind of providing constant content, editing said content and then dealing with all the hate that comes from being popular… it all sounded like an absolute nightmare to you. You just wanted to make whatever you felt like at the time without worry. Because of this, your channel only had just over two hundred subscribers and most of your videos didn’t even break fifty views. Your channel was honestly a mess of all kinds of fandoms – video games, fan-made music videos, collections, cats. There was no set theme of any kind.

Even so, you were happy. You posted what you wanted without having to worry about if the video would do well or not, or if it was family friendly. With all of this in mind, you were shocked when a larger YouTuber reached out to you wanting to collab on a video. Now, you had been following Call Me Kevin for a while and he was one of your absolute favorite YouTubers, so being invited to game with him? You just couldn’t pass up that opportunity.

This decision caused the wheels of fate to turn.

While your channel did gain a few more subs, you didn’t reach popularity, thankfully. Even so, Kevin had a lot of fun playing with you that it slowly morphed into a regular thing. He didn’t always record the gameplay, though – sometimes the two of you just hung out on discord and played.

This exposure did open you up to a few other YouTubers, most of whom you had never heard of. However, when one of the biggest YouTubers, Markiplier, contacted you, you found it hard to believe.

You thought it was a scam, but Kevin encouraged you to respond to the message. Mark claimed that he would be visiting your hometown soon and would love to meet up with you for a video. Hesitantly, you agreed to meet at the local Gamestop, not willing to give out your address to someone you didn’t know, famous or not.

When you entered the store, you were pleasantly surprised to find the actual Markiplier standing at the back of the store talking to a couple of people whom you assumed were fans. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt them, you browsed through the PS4 games, looking for anything that jumped out to you.

A tap on your shoulder broke your thoughts and you turned, coming face to face with Mark himself. “You’re Y/N, right?”

Your brow furrowed in confusion. How did he know that? You had never revealed your face in any videos and you didn’t have any social media accounts.

He sensed your concern, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ethan was worried that you might chicken out so he dug up a photo of you from a few years back.” He paused. “I swear that didn’t sound quite as creepy in my head…”

When he showed you the photo, you started to laugh. It was one your friend had taken of the two of you at an anime convention. They had posted it without your knowledge and, after you found out, they made a joke about how ironic it would be if one of your subscribers managed to find the picture.

He wasn’t sure why you were laughing, but it made him relax just a bit.

“Sorry, that picture just reminded me of something.” You apologized, offering him a smile. “Yes, I’m Y/N. I saw you talking to some fans and didn’t want to be rude.”

“Ah,” he glanced back at the couple as they stood in line. “They actually had no idea who I was. They’re buying a game for their son’s birthday and didn’t know which Call of Duty is the latest.”

“Oh… awkward…”

“Yeah,” he laughed, holding out his hand. “Mark Fischbach, better known as Markiplier. It’s nice to meet you!”

“I look forward to working with you,” You placed your hand in his.

You never would have guessed the path unlocked by that single handshake.

* * *

Two years later and you were now sharing a house with Mark who had quickly become your best friend. Although you did occasionally post to your own channel, most of your time was spent helping him with his own videos or just keeping Chica company while he filmed.

You were sitting on the living room floor with Chica’s head lying on your knee. Mark was filming a video so you were taking some time to browse through the endless amount of comments on his last video and deleting any spam that you found.

Mark poked his head out of the recording room. “I’ve got another video I need to shoot. Do you mind grabbing us some lunch? My treat.”

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

He hummed in thought, “I’m in a chicken mood.”

“From?”

“Surprise me,”

“You got it, boss.” You saluted him.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He chuckled before disappearing back into the room.

You glanced down at Chica, patting her head. “Up for a little car ride?”

She jumped up, wagging her tail excitedly as she ran to the front door. Chica was honestly such a well behaved dog that she never needed to be on a leash, she would always stay close to you or Mark and would never run off. Still, you knew how anal people could be when it came to dogs not on leashes, so you made sure to leash her up before leaving the house.

As you waited at the light, your hands tapped the steering wheel in thought. On the right side of the road stood a KFC, and on the left side stood a Popeyes. A little further down was a Church’s. You hummed thoughtfully before a grin overtook your lips. Chica tilted her head at you, knowing that you were thinking something weird.

After grabbing the food and getting compliments about how cute Chica is, you returned to the house to find Mark sitting on the couch looking at your laptop. She rushed inside and tackled her owner, making both of you laugh.

“Did you have fun, Chica?” He questioned, holding her head between his hands. “Did Y/N remember to fasten your seatbelt?”

She lifted her paw and placed it over his arm as if to say, _‘Dad, no, stop’_

You smile at the pair, setting the bags of food on the coffee table.

Mark tilted his head as he examined the purple taco bell logo on the bag. “I might be wrong, but I don’t think that’s chicken.”

You tsked, wagging your finger at him. “Wrong! Chicken tacos and two chicken quesadillas.”

“I thought you were going to a chicken place…?”

“All you said was ‘chicken’ and that is technically chicken. And you did want me to surprise you, so~”

“That is true,”

You sat beside him on the couch, patting his head. “ **You really should be more specific, sometimes**.”

Mark chuckled, bumping his shoulder into yours as he bit into the taco, “Noted. Thank you for the food, Y/N~”

“Anytime, Markimoo~” You grinned, pulling apart the quesadilla.

* * *


End file.
